


Hello/Goodbye

by heart_of_the_storm



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Saving the World, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_the_storm/pseuds/heart_of_the_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This asylum place wasn't half bad. Seance didn't have to worry about family bickering or trying to contact the dearly departed in the middle of saving the world from half-witted criminals. But when the drugs wore off, he remembered why he was there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello/Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've started another more PG version of this on another fanfic site, but thought I'd try this pairing out here. Maybe i just haven't looked hard enough, but I haven't seen many KlausXBen stories, so I thought I'd write one.

Séance glanced around the unfamiliar room blankly. How drab. Hadn't these people ever heard of color? The faded white paint was peeling from the walls in tiny rivets, cracks cascading like miniature interpretations of waterfalls. It fit him, he supposed. It seemed like a suitable metaphor for his family.

A knock on the door broke the silence that threatened to deafen him. Ah, good. Medicine time. One of the nurses, this one a middle aged Caucasian who might have been pretty once, walked towards his bed. He eyed the tiny cup in her hands hopefully. Would they give him the blue pill today? He hoped they would; it induced the most wonderful hallucinations.

"And how are we feeling today, Klaus?" That was the thing about this place. They always spoke in the third person. He tilted his head, trying to see into the paper cup.

"That depends. What have you got for me?" The nurse set the cup on the bedside table, leaning forward to undo the top half of his restraints.

"The doctor prescribed you a new antidepressant as well as a mood stabilizer." Klaus nodded absently throughout her little speech.

"Yes, but what about that blue one?" The nurse looked up at him in surprise.

"The relaxant? Oh no, dear, that's only given until you are deemed no longer a threat." Klaus sat up as much as he could with his arms still half tied to the bed, taking the little cup of drugs from her. He tossed them back dutifully, accepting the offered water bottle. When he was done he laid down, letting her strap him back in.

"So these are just for fun?" He asked, wiggling his fingers, which were the only part of him that he really could move since they had forced shoes on him. As much as Séance hated feeling powerless, he figured hospital staff didn't take kindly to their patients floating around the building.

The nurse flushed, gathering up all the evidence that proved she was ever here. Séance almost suggested that she ought to wipe the place down for fingerprints while she was at it.

"Those will be removed when the doctor believes that you are ready. Until then, you will have to make do." She started towards the door, only pausing to add, "One of the orderlies will be by in an hour to escort you to the bathroom." The door shut tightly behind her.

Séance sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for the drugs to kick in. He took to counting the dark specs on its surface to pass the time. He had counted roughly seven hundred forty nine and a half specs before he felt his mind slowly melt into a blissful nothingness. He stared up at the ceiling lazily and sighed in content. Yes, he could get used to this. No bickering, no gunfire, no having to save the world from half-witted criminals, no Ben…

He blinked in surprise. That wasn’t what he had been thinking. At least, he didn’t think it was. Then again, his mind felt like molasses in his skull. He had long since accepted the fact that drugs made him stupid, but he would gladly trade his ability to think logically for the wonderful things they made him feel.

A knock on his door made him roll his head towards the sound as one of the orderlies entered. He was tall and thin with light blonde hair. He looked familiar…maybe he was there the night Séance checked himself in? The man came towards him, undoing his restraints cautiously. Séance couldn’t fathom why he looked so uneasy; he was so strung out he wasn’t even sure if he could make it to the bathroom without tripping over his own feet.

The last of his restraints was removed and Séance flexed his limbs. He was stiff but he knew they probably had something for that. Maybe he should complain. The man grabbed his arm tugging him out of bed. How rude, Séance thought, but he let himself be hauled to his feet. Without a word, the man nudged him towards the door. He led him straight to the bathroom, opened the door and gestured him inside. Séance contemplated inviting the man to join him just to see the look on his face, but decided against it. Forming words took too much effort at the moment.

Séance swayed slowly humming under his breath as he washed his hands. It was a vaguely familiar tune that he thought he remembered Vanya playing on her violin a few years back. Loose memories danced just outside of the drug induced haze filling his mind, only a few scattered images trickling through; Vanya playing her violin, Diego’s mouth twisted up in a smile for once, Ben drawing with crayons on the carpet, Luther before his body transplant, Ben laughing, Allison attempting to cook, Ben dying…

Séance gasped as his mind honed in on that last image. Ben, eyes wide and empty, his tentacles curling into his body in a last effort to stop the bleeding, but there was so much blood…Blood, the smell of blood was everywhere. It crawled up his nose, swam down his throat, choking him from the inside. Séance stumbled back, hands fisting in his hair, as he just tried to breathe. The door flew open and suddenly the room was full of shouts and swears and grabbing arms, but all Séance could see was blood.


End file.
